


Idiots

by shinyjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Idiots, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mostly Fluff, enjoy, gayyy, nct - Freeform, soulmates?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjun/pseuds/shinyjun
Summary: “Jae, you need to stop doing this,” his voice broke a little bit but he quickly composed himself, “You need to stop calling me when you’re only like this.”**Basically they don't know how to talk and are idiots but they get their shizam together.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i wrote this in like a 20 min sad music induced creative window. leave kudos/comments, if you'd like
> 
> also posted on wattypad

Taeyong felt around his bed, trying to find his phone. His chamomile tea was already on his nightstand, laptop was on his lap, and he was in his favorite pair of pj’s, ready to start watching Bridgerton. His friends had been mentioning the show and its intricate storyline over the past few weeks, and he was intrigued. He finally had some time off from the cafe that he co-owned with his best friend Doyoung, so he decided to use his break to be productive aka watch as many shows as possible over the next few days.

As he was getting ready to finally start, his phone started playing “I like me better.” There were only two people who had customized ringtones on his phone: Doyoung and-

“Hey Jae, what’s up?”

“Yongie! I miss you, where are you?”

“....again, Jae? We talked about this.”

“Talked about what?” he giggled into his phone, half-open eyes looking around Johnny’s living room.

Taeyong sighed on the other end of the line.

“Jae, you need to stop doing this,” his voice broke a little bit but he quickly composed himself, “You need to stop calling me when you’re only like this.”

Jaehyun’s smile quickly turned into a confused frown. He had no idea what the older was talking about.

“But Yong, I always call you and talk to you during the day and at the cafe.”

Another sigh left Taeyong’s lips before he attempted to explain to Jaehyun what he meant. He started with, “It’s three in the morning and you’re calling me again. Even after I told you that I can’t keep doing this, Jae. I just can’t. It’s not good. For you, for me, for us. It’s not good…”

“Yong, babe. What do you mean? I haven’t done anything.”

Taeyong could hear Johnny in the background, trying to calm down Jaehyun who was increasingly getting more desperate and angrier at the situation. Taeyong heard the sound of a door slamming. He waited.

Johnny picked up the phone and told Taeyong, “Hey Tae. He just stormed out. I tried stopping him but it didn’t work...He is probably heading your way...I’m sorry.”

Taeyong felt a tear slip down his cheek, wetting his already red and bitten lips. He took a deep breath before thanking Johnny and waiting for Jaehyun’s predictable and inevitable arrival at Taeyong’s front door.

Knock knock!

Taeyong was startled from his daydream by the sound of the door. He quickly composed himself before heading to the door, opening it, and letting the blue-haired male make his way into the living room. He watched as the younger man paced back and forth in his living room, hands tugging at his hair. Taeyong could only watch with sad eyes from the door.

He gave Jaehyun time to relax and sit down. He was used to it. The other had a routine. He got high, called Taeyong, storms into Taeyong’s apartment, leaves, and breaks Taeyong’s heart. He was used to it.

“Yongie, tell me what I did wrong?” Jaehyun looked up at Taeyong, eyes begging for him to tell him what was going on.

Taeyong prides himself on being a patient and understanding person. There were so many times that he could have rejected Jaehyun and gotten away from him but he just couldn’t. It was physically impossible; just look at their matching dreamcatcher marks that glowed whenever the two spent prolonged periods of time separated. He knew he couldn’t get away, so today, Taeyong finally decided he would tell Jaehyun what was bothering him.

“Jae, you know I love you right?”

Jaehyun’s dimples decided to make an appearance at Taeyong’s words. He offered Taeyong a shy nod back.

“But I feel like whatever we are doing isn’t working out...you always go out to god knows where with God knows who without telling me. You barely invite me places or hang out with me. You only come home after you’ve had your little session with Johnny. Once you get here, all we do is you know what, and then you pack and leave again….It’s weird to me that we’re so different and far away from each other because we’re soulmates. I just don’t understand what is so, so, so disgusting and appalling about me that you don’t want to spend time with me except to [do the naughy]...” Taeyong finished his sentence, looking down at his fuzzy socks.

Jaehyun stood in front of Taeyong, mouth agape.

He couldn’t believe his freaking ears. Taeyong thought he didn’t want to spend time with him? In what world??!!

Jaehyun was thankfully coming down from his high so he understood what the other man said, but it took him a while to process what he said.

“Yongie...I never meant to treat you like that. Like a toy...I just thought this is what you wanted.”

Taeyong looked back at the other, confusion displayed on his face.

“What I wanted? All I ever wanted was for you to act like a normal boyfriend and cuddle me and go out on dates with me.”

“...but I heard your conversation with Doyoung..”

“My what?”

“...when you told Doyoung that you wanted a soulmate, aka me, who left you alone all the time. You said you didn’t want someone pestering all the time.”

Taeyong started giggling, which quickly turned into full-on laughing. He was laughing so hard that tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

Jaehyun looked at the older man, wondering who truly was the crazy, zooted one in the relationship.

“Jae, you’re so stupid. Oh my god, give me a second,” Taeyong said before continuing to laugh.

“Okay, okay, I’m good now,” Taeyong took a deep breath before saying, “that conversation you heard was me helping Doyoung rehearse for a part in a drama(which he got!). We were practicing this scene that he was having problems with-”

“Oh. Well, I’m the dumbest piece of s*it alive, huh-”

“-yes, yes you are. Also, I’m the clingiest bi*ch alive and I’m pretty sure the whole world knows that so why would you even think that I don’t want a boyfriend who indulges me in cuddles and random dates?’

Jaehyun’s ears turned redder by the second, gaze averted above Taeyong’s head.

“...um.”

“Shut up and kiss me, you beautiful idiot,” said Taeyong.

And that they did. A lot. Like a lot lot. A lotty lot lot.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, leave comments/kudos if you'd like.


End file.
